Everybody Hurts
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Kaoru's POV on Hikaru falling in love with Haruhi. KaoruXOC  I hate myself for writing this, but I'm also kinda proud... DX


**Alright, here it goes. My first songfic :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twins or Haruhi. The song is Everyboy Hurts by Avril Lavigne. I do own Shinomi :)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own _

_Why do you have to leave me_

I stared out the window of what was once mine and Hikaru's bedroom, now only mine. I watched as Hikaru and Haruhi pulled away in the limo, on their way to the movies. For the third time this month. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_

_Hold on, onto me_

"Hey Kaoru, do you mind if I cancel our plans? Haruhi invited me to a commoner's fair!"

"S-sure Hikaru, no problem. I completely forgot about our plans anyway" He didn't notice as my voice trembled slightly as I stared down at the popcorn and movies I had set out in prepartion for our weekly movie night.

"Thanks. I got to go, bye!"

"Bye..." But he had already hung up.

_Now I see, Now I see_

I glanced up as he heard light sobbing. A girl was sitting on the sidewalk outside the gates of the mansion.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked<p>

"O-oh. I'm sorry...I just had my heart broken..." And she began lightly sobbing once more.  
>"Yeah, me too" I murmured, sliding down next to her.<br>And together we cried.

_Everybody hurts some days_

_ It's okay to be afraid_

_ Everybody hurts, Everybody screams, Everybody feels this way_

Hikaru laughed at something Haruhi said. A deep kind of laugh only used to come about when we were alone.

I smiled sadly, but did nothing to interfere with his happiness.

_And it's okay _

_La di da di da It's okay_

'I knew his day would come eventually. I should be glad he found some one else to love..' Those were my thoughts as I watched Hikaru casully grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked her home.

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore _

_When you're gone I can't breathe_

_And I know _

_You never meant to make me feel this way_

I lay curled up on Hikaru's bed, clutching his pillow to my chest as silent tears streaed down my face. Why is it so hard to be happy for him?

_This can't be happening_

My heart broke a little more everytime I saw them together.

_Now I see (now I see) Now I see_

I saw that girl again. When I asked her about her broken heart, she just gave me bittersweet smile.

_Everybody hurts some days _

_It's okay to be afraid _

_Everybody hurts, Everybody screams, Everybody feels this way_

"I guess I realized that it just wasn't meant to be"

_And it's okay _

_La di da di da It's okay _

_La la la la la _

I thought about that everytime Hikaru was away. I wanted so desperately to believe it. But...

_So many questions, so much on my mind_

_So many answers I can't find_

_I wish I could turn back the time _

_I wonder why..._

Why did this happen? When did Hikaru first fall in love, what was the breaking point? When did we become seperate beings?

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
><em>Everybody hurts some days (some days)<em>

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_

Every day I told myself 'There's always some one who's worse off than I am'.

_It's okay to be afraid (afraid)_  
><em>Everybody hurts, Everybody screams, Everybody feels this way<em>

Every day I believed it a little more

_ And it's okay La di da di da_

_ It's okay La la la la la_

_ It's okay_

I got upset a little less whenever I saw them together. I guess I just learned how to smile again. I saw that girl around the city more often. She didn't go to Ouran, but we soon became fast friends. Her name was Shinomi.

_Everybody hurts somedays _

_It's okay to be afraid _

_Everybody hurts some day (yeah we all feel pain)_  
><em>Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay<em>

_Can someone take me away to a better place_

I think...I'm starting to fall in love with Shinomi. She's been my best friend for about a month. But what about Hikaru? I can't leave him...not like he left me.

_Everybody feels this way _

_It's okay_

"Hikaru..can I speak to you?" I asked quietly as I stood in the doorway to his room.  
>"Sure Koa, what's up?" I winced as he used my old nickname.<br>"I think I'm in love" I murmured so quietly I was worried I may have to repeat myself.  
>"With that girl you always hang out with? Shinomi?"<p>

I nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry"

"Kaoru, that's great! Don't ever apologize for loving some one"

All I could do was cry as he held me for the first time in months.

_La di da di da _

_It's okay_

_La la la la la It's okay _

_La di da di da It's okay_

It may have taken 6 months, but I finally understood.  
>I understood that despite Hikaru and I loving different people, and having friends, we would always have our bond.<p>

Sure it became strained, but it was something that would never break or fade. I may have taken the long way around, but I finally got where I was headed.

_La la la la la It's okay_

** /*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Sorry it was so short in some parts. Thanks to MustachesMakeEverythingFunner for supporting me and being my best Fanfiction friend ;D <strong>

**DFTBA**

** -wishIwereanime**


End file.
